<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Mess by golden_barnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394670">Christmas Mess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_barnes/pseuds/golden_barnes'>golden_barnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff but make it festive, M/M, Spencer is a Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_barnes/pseuds/golden_barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer can’t decorate for Christmas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted originally on tumblr. Follow me at golden-barnes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe, what the hell happened?” Spencer groaned at your question.</p>
<p>Spencer didn't know how it  got so bad. He just wanted to surprise you when you came home from work. He was so excited when he went to the store this morning and got everything he thought you would like. He didn’t really know where to start at the store, so he just selected things that reminded him of you. He planned it out to perfection. He was gonna decorate the entire apartment before you came home. He isn’t big on this holiday festivities but he is big on making you happy. But boy, did he underestimate how much mess it could be to decorate the house.</p>
<p>And that is why when you entered, you saw your dear boyfriend on the floor,tangled in the brightest garland you have ever seen, with ornaments all around and a few books knocked out of the shelves. He looked so cute with his hair pointing at every other direction. You couldn’t help but laugh at the image in front of you. </p>
<p>“Can you please not laugh at me?”He says with pleading eyes. His cheeks were slightly red, of embarrassment. You almost took out your phone to take a picture but you didn’t want him to feel more ashamed. </p>
<p>You put your things down close to the door and made your way to your tied up boyfriend. You untangled him from the garland and helped him get up on his feet. Then went to pick up some of the books that fell around him. That is when you noticed all the decorations that he bought. A bright red garland, yellow ribbons, mint green glass ball ornaments and, the pièce de resistance, the brightest led christmas lights you have ever seen.Like blinding. And this is why the only festivity Spencer is allowed to decorate is Halloween. It is much easier when the colors are just black, white and orange.</p>
<p>He nervously put his hands inside of his pockets. He looked at you and couldn't help but wonder what was going on through your head. Did you hate what he got? Oh my god, you hated it and you were mad at him. You were going to leave him and go with someone who wasn’t such a mess at decorating. He was stressing so much that it was clouding his ability to profile you. He really didn’t know what you were going to do. You had to let out a little chuckle.</p>
<p>“I love you Spence-” He let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.</p>
<p>“But you are shit at decorating.” You finally said laughing at him. Even though his cheeks were redder than the garland he bought, he couldn’t help but laugh with you. </p>
<p>“I was a little bit overwhelmed with the color selection.” He said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“A little? Babe, this is neon red and mint green! Also how do you get tied up in a garland?” </p>
<p>“I tripped over the box of ornaments….” And you had to sit down because you were laughing so hard. </p>
<p>“Whatttt?” He said with exasperation.</p>
<p>“You are adorable. I appreciate all of this. I really do but I was planning on going to the store with you today. We can make do with what you bought but -”’ </p>
<p>“But what?”</p>
<p>“We can't use the ribbons. Why did you even BUY them? They don’t even make sense for the holiday season.” You said picking up the ribbons.</p>
<p>“Because yellow means hope and happiness. In Japanese culture, it means courage.” </p>
<p>“Let’s clean this up and find a way to dye these ribbons.” He smiled at you with adoration in his eyes. </p>
<p>“I love you.” “I love you too Spencer, now go get a broom. I think you broke one of the ornaments.” He groaned. Spencer Reid knows a lot of things but decorating for Christmas? He needs to do more research.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>